College Fun
by Mrs. Flame Alchemist Wannabe
Summary: What happens when Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max head off to college? Mayhem, girl, parties, and hangovers, that’s what happens. R&R plz. Be gentle first beyblade fanfic. rating may change
1. Prolgue

-1**Title:** College Fun

**Summary: **What happens when Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max head off to college? Mayhem, girl, parties, and hangovers, that's what happens. R&R plz. Be gentle first beyblade fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade sadly. If I did Kai would be in many more episodes and most of the time have no shirt. But he doesn't so obviously I don't own it.

**A/N ** ok I know its odd that they all went to the same college and all but work with me here. Im not to sure bout this. Ill post the second chapter once I see how you guys like it if you do.

**College Fun: Prologue **

Four teens stepped off the plane, all bickering with each other. The first one off was a blonde with light denim jeans on and a NYU sweatshirt. His eyes were a piercing blue.

The next one off was taller than the first. His hair was long and jet black and wrapped up. He wore dark denim cargo pants and a blue shirt with a beyblade on it. His eyes were a striking gold. The next guy off was shorter than the second but still taller than the first. He had blue, uncontrollable hair that stood out. Partially because he had been raking his fingers through it for the last half hour. He wore denim shorts and a red shirt with a light jacket over it. His eyes were a chocolate brown and full of frustration. The last one off was taller than all of them. He was quieter than the others and the only one not bickering. His eyes where violet and scanning the airport. He wore black pants with a chain hanging out of the back pocket. His shirt was black also but had white graffiti covering the front. His hair was silver and stuck out like the one before him. But not quite so wildly.

"Will you three shut up!" the last one yelled. The other three just kept on arguing. They seemed used to the last one.

"Rei give me back my damn Ipod!" the blonde yelled at the black haired boy.

"Not until you give me back my cell phone!" the black haired one known as Rei yelled back. The blue haired one ducked under Rei and snatched the Ipod.

"TYSON!" Rei yelled. Tyson just looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. The quieter one finally broke down and chased after Tyson. He caught up to him and tackled him.

"Kai get off me! I mean it! Get off now!"

"There's no way in hell that's gonna happen." Kai responded. He snatched the Ipod and walked over to the blonde. "Here you go Max." he started to hand over the mp3 player but quickly snatched it back.

"Hey that's not fair." Max whined. Kai sighed. He handed back the Ipod and began walking toward the exit. The others followed and soon they where all in the backseat of a limo. Suddenly they heard a pounding on the window. Hundreds of fan girls where pressed up against the limo. One of them held a sign reading, "I LOVE THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

Kai sighed, "Well there goes our peaceful ride."

"Well what do you expect Kai?" Tyson said, "We are famous you know. Wake me up when we get to the campus." The BladeBreakers had finally made it to college. After years of training and studying they had finally made it to New York University. It was a miracle. The limo driver sped off and all the girls fell on the sidewalk. The four boys sat back in their seats and all closed their eyes. Pretty soon all of them where fast asleep. When they arrived at the campus their eyes widened in wonder.

"Look at all the girls!" they all cried out in unison. They clambered out of the car and just stood on the side walk. There were girls everywhere. It was a dream come true to them all. They all looked at each other and grinned. Freshman year was going to be fun.

**A/N: **well I hope you liked. Im not to sure about it. But w/e. its way short but I hope you like it. The next chapter will be longer. Plz review. Once I find out if its good or not and if I should continue ill update. Oh and flames are ok I guess. Just don't make them to mean. thnx!


	2. Girls and Nerves

**College Fun **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Running out of witty things to say.

**A/N: **ok im listening to American Hi-Fi so I decided to make them go to a club, o and forgive the bad grammer. Its like 10:30 at night. I decided to update today for 2 reasons 1)my friend would NOT stop bugging me about it. 2)im not going to be home much this weekend and I didn't want u guys to suffer. O and forgive the pretty colors. Im bored. aww there arent any pretty colors :( darn

**Thnx: **thnx to all my reviewers! Lil' goth(awesome glad u liked it) , Crimson Eyes (kool name), (another kool name), Max-4-ever(let me guess u like max). thnx to all of u! love u guys!

Now on to the next chapter of College Fun

Chapter 5:Girls and Nerves

The BladeBreakers stood staring at the huge campus. And all the girls. Rei had to keep a hold on Tyson's shirt colure to keep him from pouncing on all the girls. Max couldn't keep still. He desperately wanted to get this college thing started. Kai was calm. He was just looking around the campus surveying the people and buildings. Rei was the one to finally break the silence that had accumulated between the 4 boys.

"Well let's go. We have to check into our dorm." The other 3 nodded and followed Rei into the dorm building. It was a huge building. The lobby was circular with elevators in front, to the right and left. The receptionist's desk was right in front of the doors, but back a few yards. Everything was marble. There was even more marble than Kai's grandfather's house. And Kai's grandfather liked marble. There were big inviting chairs arranged in a square in front of the receptionist's desk. Max, Tyson, and Rei went to sit while Kai got the dorm keys. Kai went up to the desk and put on one of his most heartbreaking smiles.

"Hello there. I'm Kai Hiwatari.(A/N took forever to remember his last name) My roommates and I need our keys." The girl looked up and Kai almost forgot his last name.(hehehe) She was beautiful. Her eyes were brilliant blue sapphires and her hair was a light brown and pulled back into a ponytail. Her lips were full and pulled into a smile when she saw Kai. She looked at him for a minute studying him. Then her attention was back on her computer.

"Ah, here you are. Kai, Rei, Tyson, and Max? Is that right?" Kai only nodded, unable to speak. "Ok then. You are in dorm 235A. It's on the second floor right by the elevator." She handed him 4 keys and went back to typing. He stared at the keys as if the concept of a key was new to him. Max, Rei, and Tyson all came over and grabbed one, pulling Kai out of his daze. Tyson punched him on the arm and motioned with his head towards the elevator.

"You comin'?" he asked. Kai just nodded and started walking. When they were in the elevator they started talking about everything. Except Kai. He was still thinking about the receptionist. She was so beautiful. Her smile, her eyes, everything. But what was she doing behind a desk? They arrived at the second floor and got out. They didn't have to walk very far before they came to room 235A. They opened the door and all gasped. It was huge. HUGE! It had 4 separate bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. A full kitchen opened up out of the living room and a dining table was set up in the kitchen.

They looked at each other and smiled mischievously. This was the perfect party crib. They ran back down the hall to go get their bags. After 3 trips they all had their stuff up. They looked at it and each other.

"Should we unpack it?" Max asked. They glanced at each other one more time and said in unison "Nah." Then they just fell to the floor laughing. Once they regained control again they laid spread out on the kitchen floor.

"What should we do?" Rei asked. They all thought about it for a minute. Then Kai had an idea.

"I say we party. We'll pick up girls and go to a club, or maybe two. Hell we could go to ten. Lets just party." The other three grinned at him and rushed out of the dorm to go get dates.

Kai sauntered up to the desk for the second time in two hours. He was set on taking this girl out. Even if it meant stalking her. She looked up at him when he approached and smiled.

"May I help you? Is there something wrong with the dorm?"

"No, nothing wrong. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Kai responded smiling.

"Hmm, what kind of favor Mr. Hiwatari." Kai winced at the formality of the name.

"Call me Kai. And well me and some of the guys are going out tonight. You know, a little celebration for actually making it to college. And well I was wondering if maybe you would like to come. You wouldn't be the only girl. Max, Rei, and Tyson are bringing dates. But I would really like you to come." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well…I have to work for another half hour but I guess I can come." Kai let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Great! When should I meet you down here?" She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. Soft and sweet.

"Don't you want to know my name first?" Kai looked confused for a second, then he just looked embarrassed and nodded. "It's Rachel." Kai repeated the name and then nodded.

"So what time should we meet down here?" he asked.

"How about 7? That gives me an hour to get ready after I get off here." Kai nodded again and went to join his friends. They all looked at him eagerly.

"So…how did it go?" Tyson asked. "What's her name. How old is she? When is she going to come? Is she going to come?" Kai laughed at all the questions Tyson asked.

"It went fine, her name's Rachel, don't know how old she is, she's coming at 7." Kai responded. Tyson slapped him on the back.

"Good job Kai. Selina and Hilary are going to meet us here later. Now lets go find this geek a girl." he said pointing at Max. Max nodded but then heard the "geek" part.

"Hey! I'm not a geek." Rei, Tyson, and Kai just shook their heads laughing and walked out the door. Max ran after them yelling. "I'm not a geek!"

The four friends strolled through the group of girls looking for the perfect one for Max. They needed a brunette. Max never suited well with other blondes. After an hour of searching they finally found her. She was a brunette with green eyes as bright as emeralds. Her hair touched the middle of her back and had red tips. She was wearing a green tank top with a plaid skirt. She wasn't too tall, and not to short. She was perfect.

Max walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She stopped talking to her friends and turned around. She smiled when she saw him.

"May I help you?" Max's heart skipped a beat and then went back to normal.

"Um…I'm Max. Me and my friends are going out tonight and were wondering if you would like to come." He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. He waited for her to laugh at him evily and say no. But she didn't. She laughed but it was soft and quiet.

"Of course I would love to go! It sounds like a lot of fun. By the way I'm Christy." She smiled shyly at him and he grinned. He shook her hand and smiled more.

"Thanks, umm how about I pick you up at 7 tonight. Meet me in the lobby?" She nodded and he walked away. He could hear her whispering and laughing with her friends behind him.

When he got back to the guys they all smiled and started laughing hysterically. Max just punched them all and blushed.

"Shut up." he said. This didn't help though. It sent them all into more fits of laughter. Max just walked off to the dorms to get ready for his date. The other three followed and when they got into the lobby Rachel waved at Kai shyly and he waved back. Tyson awed and Kai pushed him into the elevator. Kai was still looking at Rachel when the elevator doors closed.

A/N: well here it is! I personally really liked this chapter. It was really funny and showed kais emotions. A very rare thing shown. Of course I made him a little bit more outgoing in this story. Well im like really tired and am starting to see double on my computer screen. I think im getting a head ache too. After all its almost midnight. Anyways REVIEW! I update once I get more reviews so REVIEW! Next chapter they'll all go clubbing and you'll get to see Rachel when she's not all done up for work.

Next chapter: Clubbing


	3. Meeting the girls

**A/N # 1** Hey guys! I got an email saying they needed an update, and plus its spring break so I've got some free time on my hands…almost too much. I was gonna wait till I got more reviews but I was reading a fanfic and she didn't have many reviews but she kept going. So it kinda inspired. I found out it doesn't matter how many reviews u get. Wut matters is that u got reviews and that people like your story. So now im gonna honor my lovely reviewers! Ok thnx to: Max-4-ever, Werecat Rei, and lil' goth. Thnx so much… Now on to the next chappie! Bye the way I messed up on Selimas name. that shall be changed in this chapter. O and by the way I changed the name of this chapter cause im one of those authors that has to explain everything and I realized that half way through the chapter that I wouldn't be able to fit in the clubbing too. Ill probably do that chapter tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it again? Just look at the previous 2 chapters. Cause the status is still the same.

**College Fun: Meeting the girls**

Kai stood in front of his closet contemplating what to wear. This was something new to him. No girl had ever made him contemplate what to wear. But Rachel was different. She was so beautiful and perfect. He so wanted her to like him. But what if she didn't? Then what? Kai shook his head to rid of that thought. He searched through his clothes and finally found a pair of dark jeans with a black dress shirt. He left the shirt untucked, not more for the lack of energy to do it than for style. He ran a brush through his hair and walked out of the room. Just as he was walking out Max ran in, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa, slow down Max. Where's the fire?" Max stared at him, and pointed to the huge stain that had appeared on his chest.

"Do you see this! It's a stain! I cannot see Christy with a huge stain on my chest!" Kai stepped back a bit.

"O.K. dude. Just chill." Right as he said it Kai knew it was a mistake. Max looked at him as if he had just grown a third leg.

"Chill! You expect me to chill!" Kai stopped him before he could say anything more. He grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing him into the room.

"Go change Max." Max nodded and rushed to the closet. Kai shook his head and went out to the living room. Rei was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Tyson was sprawled across a chair throwing a ball in the air. They each looked impeccably good. Rei was in black pants and a red dress shirt, while Tyson had gone for a more casual look and was wearing a pair of denim jeans and an Element shirt. Kai sat down on the couch next to Rei and sighed. Rei looked over at him a grinned. He had never seen him this bent out of shape over a girl. It was quite entertaining.

Max walked out of the bedroom wearing a brown shirt with tan cargo pants. He started walking to the door and all the others scrambled up. They walked out of the dorm and started to the elevator.

The guys stepped out of the elevator and looked around the room. There were a lot of girls but they couldn't find the four they were looking for. (A/N oo there's a homophone… Oo booyah mrs.szody! Beet that! Hehehe wrong beat!) Suddenly they heard a loud, high-pitched scream. Tyson swung around to meet his girlfriend. Hillary ran over to him and jumped into his arms. She was wearing a white mini-skirt with a green tank-top over a blue one. She pulled Tyson into a passionate kiss before getting down.

"Oh Tyson I missed you so much!" She said. Tyson grinned and kissed her again.

"I missed you too babe." he replied. Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kai just sighed. Rei murmured, "Do they have to use pet names?" The others snickered. Just seconds after this little comment was made they heard a familiar voice shout through the lobby.

"SNOOKUMS!" Rei whipped his head around and found himself face to face with his girlfriend, Selima. She jumped into his arms as Hillary did and kissed Rei. "Did you miss me Snookums?" she asked sweetly. Kai and Max fell to the floor laughing as Rei shot them an evil glare.

"You bet I did babe. Three months is just to long to be away from my Snickerdoodle." (A/N my fav. Cookie) Rei answered. Selima practically purred and snuggled into Rei's side, his arm wrapped around her waste. She was wearing a pair of dark close-fitting hip-huggers with a red tee shirt that said, "Don't give me your attitude, I already have mine." (A/N my friend has a shirt almost just like that.)

"Kai? What are you doing on the floor?" Kai opened his eyes and found himself staring into deep seas of blue. He stumbled to his feet and brushed himself off. There was Rachel staring at him, her hands on her hips and a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She was wearing a blue denim mini and had on a red and white halter top.

"Oh… um…well you see…um…" Kai trailed off and smiled a crooked smile. Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"Never mind just forget about it… I won't ask." Kai grinned and murmured a thank you. Hillary and Selima looked at this newcomer with interest. Who was she, and why was Kai Hiwatari stammering and stumbling around her? Hillary was the first one to walk up and offer her hand and her smile.

"Hi! I'm Hillary. That knucklehead's girlfriend," she jabbed a thumb at Tyson, "and the biggest annoyance in Kai's life. And you are?" Rachel looked confused by this introduction and looked at Kai. He just groaned and slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Rachel this is Hillary, her introduction is correct she is the biggest annoyance of my life." he shot a look at Hillary but she wasn't looking at him. She was surveying Rachel up and down. He looked puzzled but just shrugged and went on, "Hillary this is--" he was cut off by Hillary

"Rachel, the only girl in the world that can make Kai Hiwatari nervous other than Max's mom." She laughed and Rachel laughed too. She stuck her hand out and shook hands with the girl. "Nice to meet you." Next Selima walked up. She placed her hands on her hips and looked Rachel up and down. After awhile she smiled and stuck her hand out. Rachel shook it and smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Selima. That one's girlfriend." she pointed to Rei and smiled. "Nice to meet you. You are like my new hero. You make Kai nervous. For that I am grateful and amused." she bowed mockingly and stole a glance at Kai. Rachel laughed and went to stand next to Kai. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I love your friends." Kai blushed and smiled.

Max was scanning the crowd anxiously. His eyes lit up when they landed on a certain brunette that had just walked into the lobby. He jumped up and waved, calling out "Christy! Christy over here!" 'Christy looked over at him and smiled. She started walking towards the group. Selima leaned over and whispered in Hillary's ear,

"Looks like our little Maxy is growing up." Hillary mockingly sniffed and the two girls giggled. Just then Christy walked up. She beamed at Max and grabbed his hand.

"Oh my god you look so good! I'm so glad you asked me to come with you guys." Max beamed and Hillary, Rachel, and Selima exchanged glances.

"You look great too Christy, absolutely beautiful." She was wearing a powder blue skirt that went to her knees and a pale yellow tank top. Hillary punched Tyson and hissed, "Why don't you ever tell me I look beautiful?" Tyson grinned and replied, "Because I do this." and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hillary smiled and replied back,

"O.K. that works." The others started laughing and Hillary, Selima, and Rachel all introduced themselves. Throwing in little phrases like "aww our little maxy-poo's growing up." from Hillary and Selima, and "Great skirt." from Rachel. The guys didn't need to introduce themselves because… because, well because hell they were the blade breakers. Everyone knew them.

Tyson spoke from his position behind Hillary, his arms wrapped around her waste kissing her neck after every word. "So…are…we…gonna…just… stand…here…or… are… we…gonna…go?" Hillary giggled and stepped away from him.

"Yeah let's go. I'm ready to party." They all laughed and agreed. The group walked out of the doors of the lobby, ready to have a very fun, long night.

* * *

A/N: Well here it is! I like this chapter! It's very funny in my opinion. Especially the snickerdoodle and snookums part. I cracked up when I wrote that. Well hope you like! Ill probably update tomorrow night. I don't know…hmm…lol anyways MAKE ME HAPPY! REVIEW! Lol im here all week folks. Wow that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. Lol. Bye bye!

Love me! lol jk. well actually do love me..but i didnt mean for that to sound conceited...umm ya im gonna shut up now. lol just reveiw and read and enjoy


	4. Clubbin'

-1**A/N: Hey! Yeah u guys must be hatin me right now. I havent updated in sooo long. Sry. I just got caught up in a new game and a chatsite…and my new job! So yeah I was kinda busy. Plus I didn't have any ideas. I got one tonight though. This chapter I hope will ROCK! Its like my last "free" night cause I gotta work tomorrow. But ill try and update. Well anyways enough of my rambling. **

**Disclaimer: **omg I don't have to say it again do I? well I guess I will. **I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! **wow feels great to get that off my chest.

Thnx to all my lovely reviewers! Ill name u at the end of the chappie.

**College Fun: Clubbin'**

When the gang entered the first club of the night the music greeted them with a roar. The lights danced across the dance floor, and the dancers moved together in a natural sway. The girls squealed and pulled their dates onto the dance floor. Rachel started swaying to the sound of Chris Brown, Excuse me miss. She stopped when she noticed Kai wasn't dancing.

"Kai, come on dance! It is a **Dance floor.**" Kai just shook his head.

"No, I don't dance."

"You do when you're with me. Come on. It's easy." She placed his hands on her waist and started swaying slowly. Reluctantly Kai started swaying too. After awhile he got the hang of it and was dancing more comfortably. Rachel smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?" Kai shook his head and the song ended. Tyson and Hillary had been watching a couple feet away. Hillary smiled at the two and Tyson looked shocked.

"Aw…how cute. She actually got him to dance." Hillary sighed wistfully. Tyson just rolled his eyes. "And just what are you rolling your eyes about, Tyson?" Tyson looked over at her. Her hands were planted on her hips and she was glaring at him. He knew that look. That was the look she gave him when she meant business.

"Oh nothing…its nothing…" Tyson stammered. Hillary sighed.

"Fine, be that way. I don't want to know anyways. Let's go get something to drink." Tyson nodded, happy that she didn't push further. The couple walked over and saw Rei and Selima ordering drinks. Tyson gave Rei a friendly punch on the shoulder, and waved the bartender over. Hillary pulled Selima over as Tyson ordered the drinks and talked to Rei.

"What do you think of that girl, Rachel?" she asked in a hushed voice. Selima thought about it for a minute then answered.

"She's pretty cool. I mean she got Kai to stutter and be nervous. And she's got **great** shoes." Hillary laughed but then got serious.

"No, I'm serious. I mean yeah she got Kai to be nervous **and** she got him to dance but still…Do you think she's O.K?" Selima nodded and patted Hillary on the back.

"Don't worry. The guys like her and they pick up instantly if the other's date is bad."

"True…but--" Selima cut her off by putting her hand over her friend's mouth.

"There are no buts O.K? She seems like a great girl and perfect for Kai. Now let's go dance." She took her hand off Hillary's mouth and started for the dance floor. Hillary went to Tyson on her way over to the dance floor.

"Hold my drink. Selima and I are going to go shake our bootays." Demonstrating by shaking her butt as she walked off. Selima was already on the dance floor dancing to Ashlee Simpson's L.O.V.E. Hillary started dancing next to her. Pretty soon a group was crowded watching the two girls dance. Rachel and Christy were standing in front watching Hillary and Selima. The song ended and Hillary and Selima made their way over to the other two.

"Wow you two are really good." Christy said, admiration practically dripping off her words. Selima and Hillary grinned wickedly at each other.

"Thanks. Now it's your turn." Hillary said and pushed Christy onto the dance floor. Selima pushed Rachel next and whispered in her ear: "We'll be right behind you."

At first the two girls were really nervous. But as they got a feel for the music they started dancing in a way that only girls can. They swayed and danced on the dance floor. A crowd started to form but they didn't notice. They were so absorbed in the beat and music. Neither one knew that Kai and Max were standing next to Hillary and Selima, watching in fascination at their dates. The song ended and the girls started off the floor. Their faces were flushed from the heat, movement, and excitement of the dance. They both stopped dead when they saw the two guys staring at them.

Kai came over first and plucked Rachel off her feet. She squealed as he spun her around and kissed her firmly on the mouth. He had expected it to be a quick kiss but when he started kissing her he couldn't stop. She responded by going limp in his arms and moaning against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart, needing air and blushed. Christy just smiled and Max slipped his arm around her waist and steered her toward the bar.

Kai scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "Sorry, I didn't…umm…" he stammered until Rachel put her hand on his arm.

"It's O.K." she said gently. She kissed him one more time and walked toward the bar. Kai followed thinking: _what just happened there? I didn't think it would go **that** far. Whatever happened I hope it happens again. _

They went to a few more clubs and had a blast. Well at least most of them did. At the last club Tyson got punch thrown on him and was soaked. The girls became fast friends and danced together at every club. Kai and Rachel danced a lot and were teased when Max told the others about their "Romantic encounter," as he put it. The group walked into the lobby of the dorms a little after midnight, laughing and talking. The receptionist working there shsed (A/N have no clu how to spell) them. They all clamped their hands over their mouths and nodded. When they got to the elevator Kai and Max were sad to leave. It had been a really fun night. Hillary and Selima were staying with Tyson and Rei for awhile. They were going to go to NYU also but didn't have dorms yet because they had applied late. Kai kissed Rachel goodnight while Max kissed Christy.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Kai asked. They nodded their heads and walked toward their dorm (they share one) talking and giggling about their great night. Kai stood there and watched Rachel walk away with a small smile on his face. Tyson finally dragged him into the elevator. Kai sighed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. College was definitely going to be fun.

**A/N: **Ok there it is! Yes I know Kai is like so OC but still it fits. Right? Well anyways ive decided to make this story a Kai/Rachel fic and the next one will be Max/Christy. I like this chapter. The next chapter is going to be their first day of classes. Uh oh now there will be work! AH! RUN FROM THE EVIL HOMEWORK! Thnx to: Max-4-ever, lil' goth, and Zafir17. LOVE YA'LL!

Kai: o.O….

Tyson: YES! Finally someone who understands my theory of homework taking over the world!

Me: uhh no Tyson I was just playing around.

Kai: plus who would believe that hairbrained idea?

Me: well…ummm….anyways EVERYONE REVIEW! PLEASE!

Kai: …..yeah wut she said.

Next Chapter: Classes


	5. Hangovers and a Tragedy

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just finished reading a book and got a sudden burst of inspiration. I hope you guys like this one. You guys may get mad me though. evil grin lol. Well enjoy! And REVIEW! O and just a warning there was under aged drinking in the last chapter and the effects of that will be shown in this one…the effects are worse I think. lol

Thanks to all my reviewers. Max-4-Ever, sexy automail mechanic 101, lil' goth, and Darkshadow411. Thanks you guys. Since your guys are the only ones it makes it even more special. Lol. Well enjoy and keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer: well… since I didn't say it last 2 chaps…well…I don't know… wut the hell I've got this far, I don't own BeyBlade. sobs I know so sad.**

Now on with the Fun of College…oops mean College Fun.

**College Fun: Hangovers and a Tragedy. **

Tyson opened his eyes. Instantly he knew it was a mistake. Sunlight pored in through the open window. He groaned and squinted his eyes against the evil sun. He then attempted to sit up. That was another bad idea. His head spun like it was on the Tea Cup Ride at Disneyland. Holding it he looked around the room. Hillary was lying upside down on the couch passed out. Rei and Selima were nowhere to be found, and Tyson could see Kai's grey/blue hair sticking out from the kitchen.

Through the pounding in Tyson's head he could hear footsteps outside the door. The knob turned, and the door slowly creaked open. Max's head appeared in the crack and he looked around. He saw Tyson sitting up and attempted to duck out without him noticing, but he was too late.

"Did little wittle Maxy have fun last night?" Tyson asked in a mocking voice. Max blushed and scratched his head.

"I don't know what you're talking 'bout Tyson. I was getting coffee. God you're so sick minded." He walked quickly to his room. But before he got there Tyson called out,

"Then where's the coffee?" Max just pretended he didn't hear him and kept walking. After the door shut Tyson snickered and smiled evilly. He knew exactly where their little Max had been. He heard something shift over by Hillary and found out it was his girlfriend herself. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her face grew puzzled as she realized she was upside down. Tyson loved watching her reactions. He never knew what she was going to do. At this moment she was still upside down trying to remember how she got there.

"Mornin' hon." She blinked and looked over at him. Still upside down she got that confused look again. Tyson just smiled at her. She smiled back, picking herself up and lying down on the couch. She just lied there for a while, staring at the peach ceiling. Finally she spoke.

"Tyson?"

"Hmm?" he answered back. She looked over at him.

"How did I wind up upside down?" Tyson laughed and shrugged. Walking over to her he picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the kitchen.

"To tell you the truth Hill, I have absolutely no idea." she laughed and they were almost to the kitchen. Just as they got there Tyson tripped and a loud "OWWW" could be heard.

"Tyson! Watch where the hell you're going next--ow…my head." Kai sat up holding his head and shooting death glares at Tyson. "Next time watch where you're stepping, moron. God I was **trying** to sleep." Tyson scoffed and stood up, lending a hand to Hillary who had fallen too.

"Well _I'm sorry, _your highness. Usually people don't sleep on the kitchen floor."

"Well, usually people that are **supposed** to have hangovers don't wake up at o-dark 30." Kai said through clenched teeth. Tyson just snickered and Hillary shrugged.

"I don't get hangovers. Its part of my perfectness." Kai stared at her and then started busting up laughing, inspire of his hangover. Hillary put her hands on her hips and glared at the laughing Kai. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Kai tried responding in between fits of laughter.

"Haha… perfect? Haha you? Haha…yeah right!" Hillary's jaw dropped and she took a step towards Kai. He didn't notice at all, he was laughing to hard. So Hillary just strolled over and smacked him hard on the back of his head. "Oww. What the hell was that for?" he asked as she walked in to the kitchen

"You know," she called over her shoulder. He looked at Tyson, got up, and stalked off to his bedroom. When he opened the door of his bedroom Kai saw something very unexpected. Selima was in his bed. He had no idea how she got there but he knew one thing. She was there now. He looked at her for along time, until he saw something shift under the covers next to her. Rei poked his head out of the sheets and looked around sleepily. He saw Kai and instantly jolted.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked accusingly. Kai looked at him, then to the sleeping Selima, then around **his** room. He looked back at Rei and gave him a smile before answering.

"Well…if you must know. I was going to come in here to get ready to take a shower. Seeing that it is MY room." Rei looked around taking in the blue walls, the king-size bed, Dranzer sitting on the stand next to the bed in a velvet case. Then he looked back at Kai, who was smiling smugly.

"Umm…well, I thing we'll be leaving." Kai nodded.

"I think that's a great idea Rei." Rei gently shook Selima and whispered something in her ear. She smiled faintly for a minute then her smile turned to shock and embarrassment.

"Sorry Kai. We thought this was Rei's room. Our bad. She got up(she's in her pjs people. Don't worry) and walked out of the room, with Rei trailing behind her in his boxers. Kai shook his head at the possibilities of what those two could have been doing. He started to strip for his shower and was in his boxers when he heard a knock at the door. He just shrugged it off hoping someone would answer it, and got in the shower. After 15 knocks with nobody answering, Kai shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stomped out of the bathroom muttering things about lazy asses and annoying knocks.

"I'm coming! Now shut up!" he shouted at the door. The knocking stopped and he opened the door. As soon as he did he wanted to shut it again. There standing in his doorway was Rachel. And here he was standing in a towel probably with his mouth wide open. _Why me?_, he thought,_ Why me?_ She giggled and looked him up and down, making him blush.

"Um, hey Kai. We just stopped by to see if you wanted to go get some coffee." Another giggle escaped from her lips, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Kai finally noticed that Rachel was not alone. This made him blush even more. Having Rachel see him like this was bad enough but Christy seeing him too made it even worse. He looked at her and she grinned.

"Catch ya at a bad time Kai?" She said mockingly. Then burst into fits of laughter, rolling around on the floor. He blushed and tried desperately to think of something witty to say. No luck with that so he went for the polite gentleman role. Stepping aside he held the door open further.

"Wanna come in?" this was directed to Rachel seeing as Christy was still rolling around on the floor. She nodded and breezed by him. He caught a whiff of her perfume and nearly drooled. "Um… make yourself…selves," he corrected, "at home. I'll be out in a minute." with that he dashed off to his room to find something to wear.

Christy stepped in the dorm and looked around.

"Wow." she said as she sat down on the plush couch. "This is nice. I wish I was famous and got all the nice things." Rachel laughed and sat down beside her. The two friends heard a door shut and looked over to see Kai strolling down the hall. He was wearing blue baggy jeans and a blue T-shirt with a jean jacket. He smiled at Rachel, and it was such and easy smile that her heart melted.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Max came out of his room then and asked, "Go where? Where we goin'?" Christy leaped off the couch and ran to Max. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to the door.

"We're going for coffee. You want to come?" Max nodded and Christy pulled him out the door. Rachel smiled at the couple and sighed wistfully.

"They're so cute together aren't they?" Kai looked at her inquisitively from where he was writing a note to Tyson and Rei.

"Um…sure…whatever you say babe." Rachel laughed and got up picking up her purse. She grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him to the door. "Let's go before they hurt themselves."

♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦

They decided to take Christy's car to the coffee shop so they wouldn't draw too much attention. Tyson offered to drive and they all piled into the car, Christy in the front seat, Tyson driving, and Kai and Rachel in the back. Tyson pulled out of the college parking lot and started towards the coffee house. Everyone in the car war talking and laughing. Tyson stopped at a red light and turned around to look at Kai.

"You know what Kai? This is the--" but he was cut off by Christy screaming, "Tyson! Look out!" Tyson turned around in time to see a small convertible come straight at the car and slam head on into it. The impact was huge. Tyson lurched forward and smacked his head on the steering wheel, blood was dripping from a small cut on his head, Christy's head flew back then forward and she passed out. Rachel lurched forward but wasn't hurt too bad. Just hurt her neck a little. Kai smacked his head but was the first to actually put two and two together.

They had been in an accident.

♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣☻

**A/N **ok sorry it took me sooo long. I was grounded for about a week and after that I just didn't get around to it. I had to put some drama in it for u guys. Ill update this weekend too to make up for the long wait. So I hope you guys like it and will forgive me. NOW REVIEW! Quit reading this author note and REVIEW! ………………………….what r u still doing here. You should've pressed the pretty purple/blue button and be typing furiously by now. God don't u get the point of REVIEW! Ok cya guys

Luv ya


	6. Tears and Hospitals

-1**A/N**: Omg u guys im sooooo sorry it took me FOREVER to update. so sorry. Summers been waaaayyy hectic...ok maybe not but i lost my motive and just couldnt keep going..but then i lost some of the things i usually do at night so im gonna update! claps hands yay me! lol. neways wen we left the blade breakers 2 of the team and there girlfreinds had undergone a major tragedy. (dont u just luv me?) now lets go see how they recover and wut happens why dont we. OMG! I just realized that I totally spaced out in the last 2 paragraphs! Max was in the car NOT Tyson. It was Max Christy Kai and Rachel.. Forgive me plz! Im such a ditz and that was written late at night. I'll fix it and repost it. Plz forgive me! Max takes the place of Tyson in all those scenes wen there in the car.

**Disclaimer**: I dont own BeyBlade...that is owned by..by...by whoever owns them. lucky rich bums.

**Chapter 6: Tears and Hospitals**

The ambulances were on their way and the cops were already there. Yellow tape had been put up and the cops were talking to the other driver. He was in hysterics. His face was tearstained and his eyes were full of pain and fear. Two policemen were trying to figure out what had happened but all the man could do was shake his head and say. "I didn't see them, it's all my fault."

Ambulances came screaming down the street and skidded to a halt. The paramedics got out and started to remove the teenagers from the car. All around women were crying, men were shaking there heads, and babies were crying. The meds got Max, Christy, Kai and Rachel out, put them on stretchers and loaded them into the ambulances.

The cops had found Kai's cell phone and had called Tyson and Rei. They had rushed down there only in time to see there best friends being loaded into an ambulance. Once the ambulance was gone, they rode in a cop car to the Hospital.

* * *

The wait was pure agony. Rei paced the waiting room like an angry tiger and Tyson kept asking any doctor who came by how they were doing. Hillary and Salima were holding each other's hands and crying. They had called Grandpa, Max's parents, Kai's grandfather, and a few of there friends. The adults had all gotten red-eye flights and were on there way there. They arrived in an hour.

A doctor came out and told them all that their friends had gotten off very lucky. Max had a cut on his head from the steering wheel and a sprained wrist. Christy was a little woozy but was fine. Rachel's neck was kinked and hurt but nothing other was hurt. And Kai had a deep cut on his head like Max.

Everyone was relived that they weren't hurt to bad. They went into see them two by two.

Everyone saw everyone and then visiting hours were over. The doctors were keeping them overnight just in case.

Tyson, Rei, Hillary, and Selima all went back to the dorms. They walked quietly, Tyson with his arm tightly around Hillary's waist and Rei carrying a sleeping Selima. They walked into their room and sat on the big couch. For a while, all was quiet. Then Tyson broke the silence with one sentence.

"They're alright." everybody let out the breath they hadn't known they had been holding. Hillary started to sob and Tyson held her resting his cheek on her head. Selima snuggled closer to Rei and just laid there staring at something only she could see. Selima and Rei feel asleep a little after and Hillary finally sobbed herself and Tyson to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, they all woke up to brilliant sunlight and a knock at the door. Selima went to answer it and smiled when she saw Tala on the other side.

"Why hello, what a nice surprise." she stepped back and let in the tall red head.

Tala hadn't changed much. He was decked out in jeans and an old football jersey with black sneakers on. Tyson and Rei stood up and hugged him, to comfort both him and themselves.

"Like some coffee?" Hillary asked.

"I'd love some, thanks." As Hillary went to get it, Tala went to the couch and sat down. "I'm very grateful you guys called me. It shocked me to the bone when I heard. I caught the next flight out."

"Of course we would call you." Hillary said as she came with a tray of 5 cups of coffee. "You were one of Kai's friends. We wouldn't have left you in the dark." Tala smiled warmly and sipped his coffee. If you looked, close enough and past the smile that didn't reach his eyes you saw the fatigue and the worry in those dark eyes.

"How are they?" Tyson quickly told him what the doctor had told them all.

"Phew. At least there's nothing major. That's what I was majorly afraid of." They all nodded and looked at the carpet.

"Some way to start college huh?" Tyson said. They laughed despite the pain. Hillary looked around the room. Everything was still in boxes and cluttered everywhere.

"We should unpack before they get home. We can't see them until 10 anyway. So come on. Let's give them something to come home to." She looked at Tala, "would you like to help?"

"I'd be delighted to." They spent the next two hours unpacking and putting things away and reminiscing about old times. They put the kitchen stuff away, unpacked the bedroom boxes, put all the bathroom things in the bathroom and finally unpacked the living room. When they were all done, they looked around at the huge dorm.

"It looks great." Selima nodded her head surveyed their work. Rei nodded also and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Now let's go get the rest of the family." He said as he looked at the others.

* * *

**A/N**: OK there it is. A little short but it was kinda hard. It will be easier once I get them all in the story again. Neways…. REVIEW! And I mean it! Review or u shall perish! Jk! Lol. Hoped u liked the chappie! Thnx to all my reviewers frum the last chapter: sexyautomailmechanic101, lilgoth, and Max-4-ever! U guys have been with me the whole story! Thankx! LUV ya all! 


End file.
